Picture frames are typically used to decoratively frame and display a picture such as a photograph, illustration, or various other artworks for viewing. A picture frame is generally placed on a desk, table, or shelf and includes a stand for holding the picture frame upright. The picture may also be hung on a wall or other mounting surface. The picture to be framed may often include a picture covering for protecting a picture, a picture, and a relatively rigid backing member for supporting the picture in the frame.
Conventional picture frames have been developed formed from elongate members of wood often arranged in a rectangular shape which requires that the frame be constructed often with glue and fasteners to secure mitered corners of the elongate wood members in the rectangular shape. The construction of the wood frame usually occurs prior to the mounting of a picture covering, matting material, a picture, and backing material. These conventional framed pictures, however, require complex and time consuming assembly or mounting and are quite fragile when knocked off a wall or knocked over on a desk or table.
Picture frames also have been formed from a variety of other materials including metal, other hardened plastic materials, and the like, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,858 by Dailey titled "Picture Frame" and U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,318 issued Apr. 18, 1933 by Lehere titled "Frame." To produce relatively inexpensive frames, it is known to integrally form the picture frame to reduce the number of machining and/or assembly operations required after fabrication. These integrally formed picture frames, however, generally require additional retaining elements to secure a picture to be framed within the confines of the frame. These retaining elements also often make the assembly process complex and time consuming and may not adequately secure a picture covering, a picture, and a backing member within the confines of the frame.
It is also desirable for a picture frame to be decorative because it is often positioned on a desk, a table, or a shelf so that it is readily visible and accessible. Their accessibility, however, presents another problem which is common to metal, wood, and hard plastic picture frames. The frame can be damaged if dropped to the floor or knocked over on a desk or shelf. Even if the frame itself is not damaged when it is dropped or knocked over, it can transfer the force of the impact and damage the transparent picture covering (conventionally made of glass or hard plastic), the frame, and/or the picture positioned in the frame. A wood, metal, or hard plastic picture frame can also damage the floor if dropped, or the surface of a fine desk or table if knocked over. Additionally, if the framed picture is dropped or knocked over, the retaining elements of the frame are also often disengaged or damaged thereby requiring reassembly of the framed picture or another picture frame.